servant of evil part 2
by haruhi-chan125
Summary: como su propio nombre lo dice esta es la continuacion de mi antiguo fic de kido y haruna servant of evil, por todos los que me animaron a continuar esta herosa historia, se las dedico a ustedes!
1. Regret message

Como su nombre lo dice, es la continuación de mi antiguo fic Servant of evil de kido y haruna, disfutenlo.

Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no es de mi propiedad como tampoco lo es la cancion.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hace mucho tiempo en un pequeño puerto había una niña que no se podía mover. Una historia existió en un gran océano, la leyenda de los mil mares.

Y en ese puerto ya se hallaba una joven chica con cabello azulado como el mar, esta estaba parado a las orillas del océano con una botella de cristal en sus manos.

" ¿Ha escuchado sobre la leyenda? " se oía una voz muy conocida para ella en su cabeza

**HARUNA P.O.V**

Recuerdo que constantemente veníamos a este puerto juntos y tu siempre arrojabas una pequeña botella de cristal con un trozo de papel dentro el cual contenía tu deseo que le pedías al mar. Nunca supe que era lo que deseabas y nunca me lo decías que era, hasta que un día me arme de valor para preguntártelo.

**FLASH BACK **

_Haruna: ¿qué es lo que haces Yuuto?_

_Yuuto: le pido un deseo al mar ¿le gustaría intentarlo princesa? Dicen que si le pides un deseo al mar y si lo pides con gran anhelo el mar te lo realizara._

_Haruna: no necesito intentar algo tan absurdo como esa cosa…además…todo lo que necesito lo tengo contigo Yuuto ¿no es asi?_

_Yuuto: jaja..si asi es_

_Haruna: y dime Yuuto ¿qué es lo que le deseas al océano continuamente, con gran anhelo? _

_Yuuto: bueno, lo que siempre deseo es que mi princesa tenga pechos mas grandes_

_Haruna: -sonrojada como tomate- ¿Q-que dijiste?_

_Yuuto: jajaja –reíste por lo bajo- es broma princesa en verdad lo que siempre deseo es que mi linda princesa sea feliz siempre_

_Haruna: pues si ese es tu deseo, pues lo único que tienes que hacer es permanecer a mi lado, porque solo cuando tu estas a mi lado soy realmente feliz._

_Yuuto: si..-dijiste sonriendo-_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Aun recuerdo lo recuerdo muy bien ¿cómo es que me decías que se hacia? Ahhh ya lo recuerdo era así - " pide un deseo una nueva ilusión y escribelo en un papel, dentro de un frasco avienta sin temor y el océano te lo hará realidad "-

Toda mi esperanza la pongo en el océano, pongo toda mi fe en que lo pueda realizar el deseo que ahora le pido con gran anhelo desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Todo lo recuerdo siempre estabas junto a mi pero mi egoísmo te hacia sufrir y con todo tu amor todos mis deseos siempre cumplir dejando todo tu dolor atrás. Cuando dieron a conocer la muerte de la princesa Fuyuka, lloraste y lo se porque te estaba observando escondida detrás de la pared y sentí un gran dolor por haberte hecho sufrir, fue ahí cuando empecé a darme cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido por haberte hecho hacer esas cosas, fue por eso que me negué ha dejarte sacrificarte por mi porque era yo la que tenia que pagar. Pero no me dejaste hacerlo, tu siempre fuiste tan bueno conmigo, siempre estuviste ahí para mi, pero….por todo el cariño que me tenias…por eso…moriste.

Mi vida nunca lo podrá remediar, comprendo que estuve mal. Le estoy rogando a la vida otra oportunidad, con todo mi corazón mi mas grande anhelo se lo entregare al mar. Ese es mi deseo poder estar contigo y poder reparar el daño que he causado. Como quisiera volver en el tiempo y poder detener todo lo causado, quiero que estés denuevo junto a mi y haciéndome reír como lo hacías antes.

Que la fe que hay en mi, mi frasco pueda llevar, manteniendo el deseo que se haga realidad con mis lagrimas yo le ruego hacia las inmensas olas del mar.

Toda mi esperanza la pongo en el inmenso océano, pongo toda mi fe en que pueda realizar el deseo que ahora le pido con gran anhelo en mi corazón. Mi silencio se desvanecerá hacia las olas del mar.

Estoy sonriendo y mirando hacia el vació con la mirada perdida en el cielo recordando todos los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos….hasta ese horrible momento…de solo pensarlo no puedo mas y caigo de rodillas en el mar llorando amargamente por ese horrible momento ¿por qué te tuviste que sacrificar por mi? ¿por qué? No tenias que hacerlo, fue mi pecado no el tuyo, tuve que haber pagado yo con mi vida no tu con tu vida. Fui yo la que tuve que haber sufrido y no tu. Tu tenias que haber sido el que siguiera viviendo de nosotros dos en cambio yo tuve que haber muerto por haber cometido ese pecado y por todo mi egoísmo y todo el mal que le cause a la gente. No tenias que haber tomado mi lugar y al menos me hubieras dejado irme contigo para así poder estar juntos, pero te prometí que seguiría viviendo y ser fuerte por los dos. Ojala lo hubiera podido detener, si no lo hubiera hecho tarde, si tan solo hubiera gritado antes - " ELLA NO ES LA PRINCESA! "- te hubiera podido salvar pero no lo logre, grite demasiado tarde, ese error es el que ahora en estos momentos me atormenta, de solo pensar que por mi culpa moriste me hace sentirme el peor ser del mundo, me siento infeliz, yo me siento...sola.

-" ¡POR FAVOR TE LO SUPLICO! "- grito con gran desesperación al viento

-" ¡TE LO RUEGO, DALE UNA OPORTUNIDAD, POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAS! "- susurro mientras amargas y traicioneras lagrimas recorren mis mejillas.

Que la fe que hay en mi, mi frasco pueda llevar, manteniendo el deseo que se haga realidad, mi silencio se desvanecerá hacia las olas del mar. Si yo no puedo estar junto a ti feliz de la vida prefiero morir, antes que estar sola.

Que la fe que hay en mi, mi frasco pueda llevar, llevándose consigo mi tristeza y alma, si pudiera lograr yo volver a nacer…..

-" Por favor dale una segunda oportunidad…te lo ruego con todo mi corazón -" susurro mientras sigo llorando, postrada en el océano, que mis lagrimas se confunden con las gotas de agua del mar.

-" Si pudiera lograr volver a nacer…."- susurro casi perdiendo el conocimiento por completo con mis ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar.

-" Seria maravilloso que pudiéramos volver a estar juntos "- me dijo una imagen tuya que se apareció a mi par y me levante de golpe. Y tu imagen me dedico una dulce sonrisa y se desvaneció.

-" Yuuto…."- susurro al aire con melancolía y una sonrisa se formaba en mis labios.

Luego de eso no recuerdo nada mas, solo recuerdo ver una luz blanca, llantos y unas cuantas voces.

_-FIN-_

A poco les gusto? Este capitulo esta basado en la canción "Regret message" de Rin Kagamine. Les deje con duda? Bueno esto se revelara en el 2 cap. Aviso este fic será solo de dos capítulos o quizás mas en realidad no se, si quieren que haga mas díganmelo. Espero que les haya gustado dejen sus criticas o lo que sea pero lo mas importante dejen sus tan esperados reviews.

Chaito! :D _haruhi-chan_


	2. Rebirthday

Okay he aquí la continuacion de servant of evil part 2. Perdonenme por tardarme demasiado pero la verdad no tenia ni la mas minima gana de subirlo n.n. Bueno ya sin mas el disclaimer y disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenecen como tampoco vocaloid.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**Narra Yuuto**

Cuando mis ojos abri yo solo ahí me encontré, lo único que podía ver era un pequeño, triste y gris cuarto rodeado de obscuridad. Mire para todos lado y a nadie podía ver, me encontraba completamente solitario. No se escuchaba ningún sonido, cualquier sonido emitido era callado inmediatamente por la obscuridad, soy una persona temblando en la obscuridad.

Todo el cielo era gris, podía ver un lumbral y allí se encontraba una llave que no podía alcanzar. Repentinamente un sondo escuche, el primer sonido que escucho estando aquí, alguien me quería hablar, una voz que en mi vida volvi a escuchar. Ante mi ella se apareció una chica de cabellos morados y con la mirada gacha y me menciono:

¨Tu crimen nunca se podría olvidar, tu sufriras y la culpa pagaras yaa….¨

De repente un millón de imágenes de mis recuerdos puedo aun yo ver, momentos solo donde te encontrabas tu, mi pecado quiero detener pero solo puedo ver como lloro por quererlo reponer es la razón por la que yo estoy sufriendo en estos mismos instantes, quiero volver a esos días en que yo reia junto a ti.

Mis muñecas no puedo mover, esposas con un rojizo color sujetando fuertemente mis manos impidiéndome moverlas libremente, por la sangre de a gente que derramo por topar conmigo.

En mis pies solo cadenas que tienen un brilllo de color azul que no tenían fin y se extendían por toda la inmensidad de el cuarto, por el llanto de la gente que nos quería ver rendidos.

Un sonido mas agradable escuche, era la angelical voz de una chica ¨Lapiz lazuli¨ ella solo me podía mencionar y por mas que la escucho y analizo aun no se de quien es esa dulce voz que me viene a cantar.

¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí encerrado? No lo se, pues el tiempo ya lo perdi de estar aquí y aun no quiero volver a ese horrible lugar rodeado de dolor y sufrimiento y yo sigo observando la llave en el lumbral, poniendo mi mirada fijamente en ella.

Denuevo ese dulce sonido volvi a escuchar, un canto tan dulce y celestial, un canto que solo me venia a sanar mi corazón herido que en estos mismos instantes estaba sufriendo demasiado. Esa hermosa canción que ella canta tenia algo que no podía recordar, era algo sobre mi pasado y también tenia algo especial, algo que solo podía significar…ahora esa era mi canción, una canción solamente y especialmente dirigida hacia a mi, que le daba un salto de regozigo a mi corazón, de tan solo escucharla involuntariamente comienzo a cantarla aun que no tengo muy buena voz y trato de seguirle el paso al ritmo de la canción y la voz de la chica.

La dueña de esa voz sigue siendo una completa desconocida para mi, aunque yo aun a si sin saber de quien es a voz, yo la disfruto con mucha gracia y gratitud.

Esa canción….era una melodía de amor para mi alma.

Estoy con la mirada gacha, abrazado a mis piernas y solo veo como unas pequeñas particulas de luz blanca caen en frente de mi y poso mi mirada en la llave, desde la abertura de ese lumbral, una luz brillo, dirigiéndose a mi.

Y mientras veo eso en mi cabeza me pregunto ¿Qué será? Y una figura logro distinguir entre la obscuridad, la figura era una pequeña bola de luz blanca y solo una idea se me viene a la mente sobre lo que podía ser y digo en un inaudible susurro ¨un alma…¨

Y en es bola de luz un mensaje aparecio y también la silueta de una chica de cabellos cortos azulados como el mar, estaba cantando mi canción con una voz tan melodiosa y celestial ,de esa forma tan especial la cual me sacaba una sonrisa, y cuando lo vi ya no tenia duda alguna estaba seguro ¡ y ese mensaje viene solo de ti!

Y la llave comenzó a girar muy lentamente y la dueña me volvió a llamar, se volvió a presentar frente a mi , con la misma mirada gacha de la primera vez, solo que esta vez su rostro se podía ver un poco mas y una pequeña sonrisa se podía distinguir en su rostro y me dijo:

¨Tus pecados no puedo borrar y quiero tenerte en el infierno…..sin embargo todo el mar hablo….es la orden de un superior, vamos a cambiar todo lo sucedido en el proceso ¨

Luego de oir eso una sonrisa se formo en mis labios.

Las esposas veo yo caer dándome solo una indicación y una chica de cabellos largos castaños me dijo:

¨Después de tu agonía serás feliz solo renaciendo¨

La cadenas también veo caer, se dirigen solamente a mi y un chico de cabellos azules atados en una coleta me dijo:

¨Hoy será tu cumpleaños vívelo contento¨

Luego solo por unos instantes todo a mi alrededor veo que se vuelve de color, pronto yo volveré a ti….mi alma gemela.

Y luego de esos minutos el color se fue y ahora no recuerdo nada mas, lo único que puedo recordar es una luz blanca muy brillante y la voz de unas extrañas personas y a mi lado esta una pequeña niña muy parecida a mi.

**Fin de Yuuto P.O.V**

Luego de ese gran suceso en Japon, en la ciudad Inazuma dos pequeños gemelos acababan de nacer a los cuales sus padres les pusieron por nombres a la niña Haruna y al niño Yuuto.

**-Fin-**

**¿les gusto? Espero que si puse mucho esfuerzo en esta historia y necesite mucha inspiración para lograrlo la verdad no tenia ni la minima idea de cómo rayos comenzar, perdón por subirlo tan tarde ya lo tenia listo desde hace muchoooo tiempo pero la pereza me gano jejeje **^^. **Bueno en fin solo faltan 4 capitulos para que esta hstoria se termine, bueno no les garantizo que suba la conty muy pronto aunque ya la tengo, pero no tengo ganas C:**

**En fin yo me despido Haruhi-chan fuera, paz!**


	3. Daugther of purple

Bien ya dejando de la lado la historia de Haruna y Yuuto he decidido hacer la historia desde los puntos de vista de los demás integrantes de la historia haci que…..disfrutenlo!

Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenecen es propiedad de level-5 y la canción es propiedad de Vocaloid, derechos de autor Mothy.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Todos nos hemos preguntado ¿Cuál fue la causa de todo este problema? Pues la respuesta a esa pregunta se encuentra en algún lugar de un reino repleto de paz y humanidad.

Ese era un reino enorme, mas que el de la princesa Haruna, pero en medio del reino se encontraba un enorme castillo y yacia en aquel lugar para gobernar una joven de dieciséis años de edad, esa joven era la princesa de ese pacifico país y su nombre era Fuyuka, la princesa Fuyuka.

La felicidad existía en su totalidad, todos los habitantes del reino vivian felices, nunca había nada malo, en ese país no existía la maldad. Y todos sus fieles sirvientes estaban llenos de bondad, ellos hacían todo lo que se les pidiese con bondad y felicidad, siempre y cuando fuera bueno. Poseer la paz a todos hacia sonreír.

Un dia como cualquier otro, hermoso en su totalidad en que ella salió a pasear ella no se imagino con quien se iba a encontrar o tropezar, al príncipe de azul de el otro lado de el mar, cruzaron miradas y su corazón se volcó pues ¿Quién pensó que se iba a enamorar…?

-Hola, ¿te encuntras bien? –fue con lo que inicio todo

-SI estoy bien y que me dices ti, ¿estas bien? –continuaron su conversación

- Si, me llamo Fuyuka, la princesa Fuyuka

- Yo me llamo Kazemaru, el príncipe Kazemaru- desde allí el corazón de ambos se encargo de todo lo demás, aunque su felicidad causo un desastre sin embargo siempre estuvo llena de paz, pero tarde o temprano la venganza por ella llegara.

Un hermoso dia, los pajaros cantaban, el sol resplandecía y las flores eran hermosas, junto a su amado salió a caminar, siempre de la mano se les veía pasar, sin embargo un chico de el país vecino la vio y perdidamente de el se enamoro.

Para poder hablar con el chico de el país celeste, le dijo a su amado de cabellos azulados "me debo marchar" cuando en realidad lo que ella quería era contemplar al sirviente del cual se acababa de enamorar. Al alcanzarlo en el puerto sin titubear se le confeso y este a su vez con un "yo también" respondió.

Después de confesarse su amor, hablaron juntos de aquella situación, el le dijo su propuesta y ella gustosa acepto…mantener oculto su amor…..

-Si haci lo desea podemos mantenerlo en secreto- sujirio el con voz firme y decidida

-Entonces….sera un secreto! –dijo ella feliz

Esa hermosa flor traicionando a su amor, ten cuidado al juego que estas jugando. Se nota que estaba llena de ingenuidad, ten cuidado que hay otras flores llenas de maldad.

Tras vivir un tiempo lleno de tranquilidad, una carta a la princesa le hicieron llegar, su joven amante la invitaba a pasear al bosque que esta cerca de la gran ciudad.

Ella muy ilusionada por esa invitación muy emocionada a su cita acudió, sin importarle que a su antiguo amante se encontró, ella solo se fue y simplemente lo ignoro.

Cuando la princesa al fin la bosque llego, un enorme ejercito a su país ataco por suerte el sirviente había llegado ya el su vida prodia salvar….o eso creyo.

-Muchas gracias por estar aquí Yuuto, te lo agradezco mucho con todo mi corazón. –que ingenua era y eso fue lo que su desgracia causo

Una hermosa flor de ingenuo corazón, su hogar estaba hecho cenizas por el ataque, pensaba que aquel chico la iba a ayudar, pues ella no sabia que su vida allí iba a terminar.

Hace muchísimo tiempo en algún lugar de un reino de paz y humanidad una hermosa princesa murió, por la maldad de la princesa de celeste que envidiosa esta.

Estaban escapando por el bosque y quisieron parar, bajo un árbol solo para poder descansar, pero la princesa no sabia lo que iba a pasar, por que su tumba iba a ser justo en ese lugar.

Tranquilamente un rato se sentó a descansar y de pronto un ruido muy extraño escucho y al voltear vio al sirviente repleto de furia y tristeza en su mirar, una navaja le iba a atravesar…

-¿P-po-por que Yuuto? Dime ¿Por qué? – dijo manchada de sangre y en sus últimos alientos pronuncio esto y murió

Una hermosa flor, su vida termino, en manos de quien menos pensaba. Nunca en su vida ella se iba a imaginar que la princesa de celeste la mando a asesinar.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_**Bien señores, el 3 capitulo hecho faltan 3 para que termine, se que el nombre tendría que ser Daugther of Green pero como es fuyuka se lo cambie, bien espero sus reviews o lo que me quieran dejar es su decisión, pero no olviden…..es obligación dejar review, bye.**_

_**Chaito, Haruhi-chan C:**_


End file.
